


tal'galar

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Clone Troopers Deserve Better, Established Relationship, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kamino is terrible!!, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Order 66, Past Child Abuse, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Whump, Whumptober 2020, blood trail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: (spill blood)Lord Sidious had given the Order, and CC-2224 had obeyed, because good soldiers follow orders and CC-2224 is among the best. [Cody had chosen Misfire to man the damaged canon] CC-2224 hadn't hesitated.(No.10 - They Look So Pretty When They Bleed)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949908
Comments: 32
Kudos: 365





	tal'galar

The time had come. Lord Sidious had given the Order, and CC-2224 had obeyed, because good soldiers follow orders and CC-2224 is among the best. It follows orders and sees them through to the end, and when it’s orders are given to it - ** ~~Cody had chosen Misfire to man the damaged canon~~ -** CC-2224 hadn’t hesitated. CC-2224 had watched - ~~**scared and hoping that his** **_Jetii_ ** ~~ **~~would survive~~ -** dispassionately as - ~~ **his** **_cyare_ ** ~~\- the traitor fell towards the green water below.

It had wanted to report the successful termination of it’s target then and there, but a feeling has it shouldering it’s blaster and - ~~**send his men in another direction** ~~\- sets off to hunt the traitor down. It knows that the traitorous Jedi will be dead, because CC-2224 is a good soldier, but it needs to confirm the fact.

It makes it’s way down the sheer cliff face, and it can’t help but wonder what had happened for Lord Sidious to activate Order 66 so close to the end of the War. It’s not like it was the middle of the War when it would have been a tactical nightmare to try the traitors, and there wouldn’t have been enough time to gather a full military tribunal. It’s not CC-2224’s place to question it’s Lord and the Supreme Chancellor, but it finds it hard to believe that **[the traitor]** was capable of betraying the Republic. - ~~**His** ~~ \- It’s **[traitor]** lived and breathed his loyalty to the Republic -

\- CC-2224 shakes itself, pushing the questions away. It’s a soldier, a tool for it’s Supreme Leader; it’s not it’s place to question Lord Sidious.

It continues on it’s hunt, looking for any trace of the traitor’s body and - ~~**hoping that he’s left** ~~ \- keeping half an eye on it’s surroundings for any hostiles. There’s no telling if the traitor will be hiding in the shadows, waiting for CC-2224 to let it’s guard down so he can strike. The Jedi were - ~~**gentle, loving beings who just wanted to help bring peace back to a broken galaxy** ~~ \- vicious and bloodthirsty monsters that would stab anyone in the back given the chance, and it was a good thing Lord Sidious had recognized them for the treacherous beings that they were. Had the traitorous Jedi Order gotten their way - ~~**Cody and his brothers would have been free** ~~\- the Republic would have suffered.

Lord Sidious had - ~~**doomed them all** ~~\- saved them all.

At the bottom of the large hole, CC-2224 finds the lizard-mount’s twisted, mangled body on the shore of a green river, chunks of it floating in the water and bobbing as they’re swept away by the stream, and - ~~**he mourns the beast, Obi-Wan had loved Boga** ~~ \- the traitor is nowhere in sight. CC-2224 figures the Jedi’s body must have been pulled away by a fast current, being lighter than his mount. It’s about to report the successful termination of the traitor when it remembers the Jedi surviving much worse than a fall into the water - ~~**and it had always driven Cody mad with worry** ~~\- over the course of the War.

CC-2224 straightens, turning it’s attention away from the creature, and it freezes. There’s a splatter of blood on the stone by it’s boot - not the blue of the Varactyl, or the rust of a baseline Human, but closer to scarlet. The blood of a Stewjoni Human-variant, CC-2224 notes - ~~**and it makes Cody feel sick** ~~-, or that of a Kiffar. It must be a Kiffar. But there shouldn’t be one on Utapau, and especially this close to the traitor’s mount.

Not far from the first splatter of blood is a second, and a third, and it becomes a trail for CC-2224 to follow. It should report in, it should be informing Command that Order 66 had been successful. The body had probably just been carried off by an animal, there was no need for CC-2224 to follow the trail. The traitor had been killed in the fall.

He should just move on.

The trooper stills at the mouth of a near-by cave, staring at the smear of blood along the stone, as if someone had leaned up against it to catch their breath before moving further in. CC-2224’s head pounds as he continues to move, and it has to lean against the stone wall itself as it tries to regain it’s balance. It squints against the pain behind it’s eyes as the world around it blurs.

It should return to the ship to seek out a medic. The traitor must be dead, he had to be dead - ~~**because Cody couldn’t let himself kill him** ~~-. It had done as ordered, no one could have survived that fall - CC-2224 is a good soldier and it follows orders.

Co **[CC-2224]** dy stumbles forward, deeper into the cave despite the fact that it really should be going back to the ship and filling it’s report. The traitor is dead. _Th_ ** _E tRa_** **iTo** ** _R_ ** **Is d** ** _EAd_ ** \- CC-2224 did as **_o_** **Rd** ** _E_** **R** ** _eD_ **.

There’s a limp figure slumped in the shadows, - ~~**it’s Obi-Wan** ~~ \- but it’s too dark to tell who it might be. There’s blood smeared above them, as if they had slid down the wall to sprawl in the position CC-2224 had found them in. - ~~**Cody is afraid** ~~ \- CC-2224 feels nothing as it staggers towards - ~~**his lover** ~~ \- the unknown being. Co **[CC-2224]** dy falls to **[it’s]** knees, reaching out with shaking hands to look for any sign of injury. - ~~**Obi-Wan’s** ~~ \- The being’s robes are soaked through, and it’s too dark for **[CC-2224]** to tell, without turning it’s helmet lights on, whether or not any of the wetness is from an open wound.

It’s heartbeat pounds in it’s ears, as loud and persistent as the pain in it’s head.

Blue eyes snap open, and CC-2224’s world goes black-

-and Cody wakes up without a jerk, because he’d been too thoroughly trained to show such an open sign of regained consciousness. His head is fuzzy and his mouth tastes like iron, and he has no idea where he is, but he’s been restrained. His hands have been cuffed above his head, and he’s laying prone on an uncomfortable shelf, the humming of a laser barrier invading his ears like a persistent bug. He tries the strength of the cuffs around his wrists, and when there’s no give Cody opens his eyes to look around his new accommodations. It’s some sort of cell, but he can’t identify what kind, with the dim red glow from the laser barrier as the only thing lightning it - which he’s grateful for, considering how badly his head is aching.

He’s been stripped out of his armour, left in just his blacks, though he can see the white and orange-gold plastoid piled lovingly in the corner with obvious care by someone who knew what order Cody liked his armour placed in. There’s something soft under his head - another confusion stimulant considering the fact that he seems to be a prisoner - and it smells of iron and water, with the faintest hints of a familiar scent that makes his heart and head pound.

 _Obi-Wan_.

- ~~_“Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66.”_ ~~-

This time, Cody does jolt, rattling the cuffs around his wrists, tugging fruitlessly at them in an attempt to get free. He needs to find him. He needs to get to Obi-Wan - Obi-Wan who was hurt and bleeding because Cody had ordered for him to be _shot off a cliff_.

The laser barrier cuts out, and within seconds there’s hands on his cheeks - hands with familiar calluses from training to wield a lightsaber from the moment he had started walking. Cody stiffens, goes still, and stares into blue eyes that never fail to steal his breath away.

“ _Obi-Wan_.” He whispers like a prayer, wishing he weren’t cuffed so that he could hold his Jedi and assure himself that he was fine.

Obi-Wan smiles at him, gentle and loving despite the pale-faced exhausted written in every line of his body. “Hello there, my dearest heart.”

Cody, ever stalwart and solid, _crumbles_. “ _Ni ceta_ , _cyare_ \- _ni ceta_!” He’s sobbing - heavy, gasping cries that tear at his lungs and make the pain in his head worse. He hasn’t cried like this since he was a cadet and Priest had carved his face open for the first time. Back then, he had sandwiched himself between Wolffe and Fox, desperately seeking out their protection while Alpha stood watch. Now, he knows his brothers are gone, and whatever had happened to him must have happened to them too.

Obi-Wan kisses his tears away gently, cradling him as if he were something precious. For now, Cody will take what comfort he can from his lover’s touch.

Later, they’ll plan their next move, but for now it’s just them and their pain.


End file.
